


Year One - The Pureblood Heir

by ForgetMeNot_188



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini being a mom, Dessert & Sweets, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, He at least tries to keep them under control, Luna and Draco fix things, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin squad being awesome, Slytherins being kids, Time Travel, slytherin shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetMeNot_188/pseuds/ForgetMeNot_188
Summary: After Voldemort won Draco and Luna travel back in time to fix things. Luna will only show up later, meanwhile, Draco is having fun being a child again. They go back to age one, but the Book starts when Draco is eleven.I know this has been done before, however, I wanted to make a fic that focuses more on Draco and the Slytherins instead of him trying to befriend the Golden Trio.Quick warning, they are candy obsessed eleven-year-olds, wrapping people around their fingers. Also, Draco knows things already and he loves showing off, make way for the young Genious.I Love all characters so no bashing. The Golden Trio are kind of brats in the first one tbh.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any related content. This is purely written for entertainment purposes and all characters you recognize probably belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Feel free to give constructive criticism when it comes to my writing style, but please no plot-related insults. If the story goes in a direction you do not like, there is no need to be mean about it. The story is already partially written and I'm currently working on the last few chapters.
> 
> English is not my first language so feel free to point out any grammatical errors or mistakes I make.
> 
> Have fun reading and I hope that you enjoy the story,
> 
> Regards, 
> 
> ForgetMeNot

Draco looked at the markings carved into the wooden floor than at Luna. The witch looked tired, her now short brown hair was a mess and she had heavy bags under her eyes. Draco himself probably didn't look better.

He always felt tired nowadays. Since Theos death and Blaise's following escape, things had seemed even bleaker. Now he had only Luna and Astoria left, one of which he only saw twice a year. Letters helped, but he still preferred having the younger witch in sight. Luna lived a dangerous life, as the last standing figure of the rebellion besides Neville and George.

Neville, however had been exported to Japan for his own safety, where he was currently studying in the hopes of one day becoming strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. After Potters death, he had been the only hope left standing, another chance to fulfill the prophecy.

With him gone Lunas life was in even more danger, because now she and George held the entire weight of the Future on their shoulders.

Draco himself could die any moment, the Dark Lord didn't take kindly to traitors, especially not ones he trusted so deeply.

After the Fall of Hogwarts, Draco had risen quickly in the ranks of the Death Eaters with the help of his aunt. Newer recruits called him the Black Prince, heir to Voldemorts mad empire, and he played the role well. Behind the scenes, however, he had built his own empire of contacts and Spies.

He had started building it the moment Bellatrix's spell hit his mother. She had paid the price for helping Harry Potter, they said, and everyone who would aid the Order shall join her fate. There had been no more Order, but Draco would still rather be like his mother than the coward that was his father. Hermione had killed him before giving her own life in a scuffle with Death Eaters two months later. His corpse had still been warm by the time Draco had changed his name to Black. He would carry on his mother's legacy, never Lucius's.

Many people had died over the years. He was barely 25 and he had seen so much death and mutilation, he hardly managed to sleep anymore. Astoria helped. She had decided to marry him, and stay by his side when her sister and Pansy left the country. It wasn't safe for unmarried girls in Britain anymore, they became pawns and trading goods to strengthen alliances, and their rights had almost completely been stripped from them. Draco didn't even know anymore how many young brides he helped escape over the border, and how many funerals he attended for the ones that choose another way out.

Now, however, they had the chance to change that, to change the world. He and Luna could save so many, all thanks to someone who would never know what he achieved.

Draco looked at the piles of Notebooks Ron had used to create the spell that would bring him back to Hermione's side. He took the loss hard and dedicated every second since to fighting for a better future. In the end, he managed to find a way for a better past. Draco had looked at the boy as if he had gone crazy, but Ronald stared at him with his remaining eye and spoke with such conviction, Draco couldn't help but believe.

Ron never got to see his spell completed, four months ago he had died in an attack orchestrated by fearful muggles, who had found out about the existence of magical beings in the worst way possible. Just like that another leader of the freedom fighters had fallen, at the hands of the people, he tried to protect.

His notes had been left to Luna, who two days ago, finally completed the spell. It had been such a shock when she and Draco realized just what the once struggling boy managed to create. Who would have guessed Weasley could be so smart, it was like Neville all over again.

Now it was up to the two of them to fulfill Rons last wish and fix the past. George had told them to go without him. He wanted a normal childhood to remember, not one overshadowed by the pain of his old life. Draco respected the man's wish, after everything he did not need to carry this burden, Luna and himself had it covered. Besides if something went wrong, at least George would remain to help out Neville.

Luna stood up from where she had been double-checking the runes. “It's ready.” Draco took a deep breath. “Ready to be a one-year-old again,” he asked, a smile that did not reach his eyes on his lips. Ron had made the spell in a way that would bring you back to your baby body in order to avoid sudden character changes and to give the traveler time to get used to the past. No one asked why a baby cried, people would speculate when an eleven-year-old suddenly broke into tears seeing a professor they had once seen die.

“Hey, at least this time we can blow everyone away with our superior knowledge,” Luna tried to joke. They had agreed there would be no use in hiding their knowledge forever, sooner or later they would need a spell that should be above their level, so why not spent enough time in libraries for people not to wonder, and play the genius card.

Draco felt like laughing, but he had long forgotten joy, so he didn't even try.

“The spell will take the edge of some of the more brutal memories,” Luna explained, “Those will also disappear.” She let her fingers run over his Dark Mark and the scars around it.

He looked up. “Then let's do it.” 

”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any related content. This is purely written for entertainment purposes and all characters you recognize, probably belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> First Chapter. I'm exited and very worried i'm making a mistake by posting this. This is my first try at writing (or at least the first I'm releasing) please be patient with me. I also have severe gramatical problems, so please bear with it, I'm trying my best.

Draco couldn't help but think that his day started out too ordinary. He woke up, had a normal breakfast, ignoring the presence of his father, did some final packing, and then his parents and he left for the train. He had been waiting for this day to come for years, and it had the audacity to start like every other!?

Today was September first and the Slytherin Prince was ready to begin Hogwarts for the second time.

The train station was already busy by the time the apparated onto the platform. Tearful families were hugging their darling's goodbye, and Draco found a few faces he recognized in the crowd. Some of the Students were too old, or simply to inconsequential for him to remember. He was pretty sure he saw a pint-sized brunette that could only be a first year boarding the train, but he did not remember her in any of his classes, besides a few vague images. He really needed to start learning everyone's names, names held power after all.

From the corner of his eyes he saw two redhead twins chatting up to a familiar shorty. He had forgotten how small that boy had been during their first three years. Looking down on him had been fun as long as it lasted. Draco himself had always been rather petite, but bloody hell -as Ron would say- Potter was a midget.

The not yet Slytherin tried to ignore the boy, although now that he noticed him, Potter seemed to be the only person on the platform. Draco had even managed to convince his parents to visit Diagon Alley a day earlier than last time, just so he didn't have to repeat that disastrous meeting. Something about having to deal with him again made Draco squirm. This was his archenemy and worst frenemy without any memory of all the heavy history between them. Draco was the only one who remembered. Well, he and Luna, but it would be another year before the blonde would join the picture. He turned away from the boy-who-lived and his red-head companions.

His own friends were nowhere in sight, probably arriving fashionably late. Theo had even managed to be late to dinner at the manor with Bellatrix once. Abraxas hissed around his neck startling Draco out of his trip down memory lane. The unnaturally large ribbon snake had been a random addition to Draco's school supplies. The boy had decided that he wanted something to be different from his last attempt at surviving school, so he had bullied Severus into convincing Dumbledore to allow the not school-code approved pet. It had been worth it. Besides, there was nothing wrong with drawing some attention, Draco wanted all the dramatics, just as his Godfather.

Goodbyes with his parents were fast. His father reminded him to make him proud -as if Draco cared- and his mother put her hand on his shoulder squeezing it shortly. The two of them had already said their tearful goodbyes the day before, knowing to showing that much emotion in public would be scandalous for a Malfoy. Draco's relationship with his father had definitely suffered after he came back to the past, but Draco didn't regret it. He once had looked up to the man, now only calm indifference with a spark of hatred was left. He couldn't stop the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of the life Lucius had forced onto a barely old enough boy. All in the name of outdated believes. Draco waved one last time before boarding the train, excited to finally get away from the proud man.

After settling down in a compartment at the front of the Train, he pulled out a Book and waited for his friends to arrive. He was admittedly a little bit sad that Astoria and Luna would only join them in a year, but he promised himself Hogwarts would be very different by the time they joined him. He would make the Slytherins behave at least a little bit more like kids, rather than stuffy copies of their parents.

Abraxas, the overgrown noodle had meanwhile made it his quest to try and use up as much space as possible, and stretched himself out in the seat across from Draco.

Blaise was the first one to arrive opening the compartment door with an entertaining exclamation of: "Sorry, just se... oh hey DrBY MERLIN IS THAT A SNAKE" It was indeed fun to see one of his friends lose their composure like that, and Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was exactly why he hadn't warned his friends about the snake.

"Why hello Blaise." He greeted the still frozen first year, who was soon pushed aside by a happy Theodore Nott. "Move aside and stop blocking my Path to greatness Darling." Eyeing Abraxas who by then had claimed an entire Bench for himself he let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that's one big snake Malfoy."

Draco bemusedly pointed his wand at the snake in question and shrunk it down to miniature size, before picking it up. Abraxas gave the boy a scandalized look and wrapped himself around his neck, cutely trying -and failing- to choke him.

Draco surprisingly had matched with a completely new wand, instead of one of his old ones. His new wand had fast proven to be immensely temperamental, though it seemed eager to perform complicated and powerful spells, no matter their affinity. It suited him well. The materials for it were quite different from what people expected; Acacia was known to be a wand wood powerful only in the hands of the gifted and mostly light when it came to spells, and surprisingly, it had a unicorn core. It was very thin and long, elegantly decorated with fine silver designs near the handle that seemed to move. Its transparent Handle had similarities to a crystal and was twisted into a Hexagonal tip. It was a truly beautiful and delicate piece of wood, and very pointy and bendy compared to his old one, sporting a brighter color scheme. The white thing was a nice change from his previous darkly colored wand.

Pansy and Daphne joined them soon after. Daphne commented on his stunning new necklace, causing Abraxas to hiss. He was most certainly no useless piece of jewelry. Pansy fell in love at first sight with the snake and insisted to play with it for the rest of the ride. Grudgingly Draco gave in. He was way too weak when it came to his friends.

Crabbe and Goyle did not join them, as they were no longer part of the group. Draco wasn't comfortable with them anymore after the bloody deeds he had seen them do in a different time-line.

During the train ride, Draco allowed himself to get lost in the jokes and conversations of his companions his shoulders losing their tense edge. He was surprisingly excited to get a new chance to create better Hogwarts Memories.

There was no need for him to worry yet, after all, the Dark Lord would not truly return until fourth year. For now, all that he had to do was leave Quirrellmord to the Golden Trio and make sure his father did not get the chance to smuggle Riddles Diary into Ginny's school supplies. Quirrell was already in Hogwarts, and Draco had no idea what he could possibly change about the outcome of that disaster, besides, a few days in the hospital wing was hardly the worst that would happen to the Golden Trio in this school. Maybe he should look into accidentally killing Scrabbers, but that would ruin Sirius Blacks redemption ark, so he was still undecided about that little detail.

About halfway through the train ride, the young teens decided that it was time to change so that they wouldn't have to do it later. Pressing a button near the door instantly made all windows black, and curtains appeared to divide each seat and give the students some privacy. Most first-years were sadly not aware of this feature. Draco changed out of his light green and gold dress robes and into the nondescript black Uniform.

After returning back in time Draco evaded the color back as if it was cursed, and instead decked out his closet in silver, gray, and beige. He tried really hard to add colors such as blue, green, and yellow to his wardrobe, to not end up looking like a faded-out image. According to Pansy, he succeeded. Green had always been a favorite of his, and that hadn't changed, but he also discovered a new love for beige. Now slipping on the dark robes he realized he missed the color black somewhat, even if he felt nervous and caged wearing it. This was his school uniform, was the only thought that saved him from a nervous breakdown. It was funny how his trauma was connected to clothes instead of people. He could talk with people he killed -such as Nott Senior- without a problem, but had a panic attack the first time his mother tried to make him wear black. It was strange and Draco couldn't even explain it to himself.

Having changed into his school robes he waited till the others were finished too, before waving his wand and returning the compartment to normal. Being the only son of a well-known dark pureblood family had its perks, like having no trouble getting his hands on a registered practice wand -and a not registered one- at the severely underage age of seven. Having had almost four years to familiarize himself with his magic, it surprised none of his friends when he performed such easy spell work. Besides Draco liked to show off, and they were used to it by now, exploiting their friends' ability to do magic to its fullest.

The Lady with the Trolley knocked on their door not long after they had settled down again, asking them if they needed anything. Pansy made a show out of turning her nose up and eyeing the sweets with contempt. Being the perfect pureblood Lady she was raised to be, it wasn't surprising she wouldn't touch the cheap candy. Children like them ate handmade pastries and expansive imported chocolate, not things such as the confectioneries on display. Draco, however, was once a Perfect, which meant that he knew quite a few secrets.

"We'll have fife Crystal Ball hot chocolates," he stated, looking at the woman in front of him with a lack of interest that made it clear she was not worth his attention. It was surprising how much more effective this unbothered aloofness was, compared to his pratish behavior the first time around. It would not make him many friends outside of the Slytherin house, but it would not make him as many enemies either. Besides, it would stop him from embarrassing himself by trying to brag with his father's mediocre achievements. Of course, gaining his Houses respect this way would be much more time consuming than buying it with his fathers' money and power, it would, however, have a much more lasting effect. It would also look slightly out of place on an eleven-year-old, but Draco was a known Genius and would make do. Had he already mentioned he was considered a Genius now? Merlin, he was enjoying this rerun despite the panic he knew would come.

The round old Lady took out some cups from her cart, filled them with hot milk, and handed them to the soon to be Students, before exchanging the money in Draco's stretched out hand with fife clear round balls.

His friends were watching the whole thing with bewilderment, having been taught that such sweets are not suitable for purebloods to consume. When the Lady and her kart moved on to the next compartment Draco turned to them and handed a ball to each of them.

"They're big in Switzerland and the Alps. Some respectable upperclassmen convinced Dumbledore to have them added to the kart. Don't worry, I can guarantee their quality"

Shaking the Crystal ball Draco watched as its clear image changed to a white chocolate ball with cinnamon and pumpkin spice sprinkled on top of it, before dropping it into the milk and siring. Daphne was the first to recover and eagerly followed his movements, her milk turning into thick dark chocolate with dried raspberry pieces within. "What would I do without you." "Life a pathetic, sweets-deprived life, I would imagine."

They spend the rest of the journey lazily talking and sipping their hot drinks from the big travel mugs.

Entering Hogwarts again felt magical. Draco doubted it would ever not feel magical. He was happy and content, surrounded by friends, and still feeling warm from the hot chocolate. A perfect beginning, this time not soured by Harry Potter rudely rejecting his offer of friendship. Manly since he didn't extend one, but Draco liked to think Harry would have accepted this time, without their disastrous first meeting at Madam Malkins to stop him from doing so.

For a moment Draco was shocked at how young Minerva McGonagall looked without years of war weighing down on her. He'd last seen the Professor in these very walls, protecting her students till the end. It was not a happy memory. Had he not had years to come to term with this new past, he might have panicked thinking about her unnaturally still body in the rubble. His father had been the one to end her, after cornering her with three others. It always felt so wrong to think about this great witch being defeated by such a coward.

The realization that he had missed the Gryffindor Head of House was a hard one to admit to himself, and Salazar forbid he'd ever say that out loud.

Things went just as they did the first time, with only some minor changes: Trevor made a short appearance, and he could hear Hermione's voice the moment they stepped into the hall, but there was no conversation with Harry Potter, no jibes directed towards Ronald Weasley, and instead of Crabbe and Goyle, it was Theo who stood by his side, ready to become a fellow Slytherin.

The Great Hall looked breathtaking as ever, and while Draco had been afraid, he would not be able to fake the same awe as everybody else, he soon found himself corrected. It was amazing how seeing things shattered to pieces makes you appreciate them whole. So now there he was, gawking up at the ceiling like a mesmerized child on Christmas eve. Well, there were worse things to get hung up on than a magical sealing.

Looking at the Great Hall made Draco unbelievably happy. He didn't feel pain or sorrow, just happiness and a bit of remembered embarrassment. A lot of things happened in this room the first time around, some of them he looked back on fondly, and the others.; well, he was the only one who knew about them now.

He was so engrossed in recalling the past he missed the first words Dumbledore spoke. It was the Sorting Hats terrible song that brought him back to reality. The Hat looked the same as it always had, ratty, ugly, and old. Draco would be worried about it seeing something in his memories that he shouldn't, but one does not double-cross the Dark Lord without strong Occlumency shields. It was something he got from his Godfather. Besides, he only needed to block out everything before the age of one and could present the hat with the rest without a problem.

It went the same as it did the first time around: Draco put on the Hat, fed it some childhood memories, and then joined Blaise and Daphne on the Slytherin table, waiting for the others. He almost ended up in Ravenclaw, but thankfully managed to stop that catastrophe from happening. He wasn't studious, he just lived twice. Not that the hat knew this.

The sorting felt repetitive and special at the same time. As he was sitting there at the table, observing fellow students and enjoying the feast, he realized just how much he'd been longing for this moment in the last ten years. Coming to Hogwarts felt like coming home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't make me regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any related content. This is purely written for entertainment purposes and all characters you recognize, probably belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Here we go with Chapter 2. Should I post ist so soon after one? I still need to finish this fic so I can afterwards keep a regular uploading schedule despite university. I also am really exited about starting the second part of this series.

Waking up in the Slytherin dorm was familiar yet strange for Draco. The Room was just as he remembered, with comfy, green curtained beds, white and green bed sheets, cold marble floors and heavy ebony furniture. Big Gothic windows, that were magically enlightened, showed the muddy waters of the black Lake. From time-to-time fishes and merpeople would swim by, barley acknowledging the students seeing them. The gray stone walls and Gothic style architecture gave the room a haunting appearance, which was enhanced by the soft green light that illuminated the room. The only other source of light was a big crystal chandelier that remained mostly turned off, and the small spheres that would fly over the desks when needed for study.

Slytherins, being mostly children of noble pureblood families, only had to share rooms with one other person. In Draco's case this was Blaise. The Snakes dorm had been designed in levels, meaning that instead of sharing a room, year-mates shared an entire floor. The rooms were spacious and filled with small luxuries such as their own wardrobe and desk, as well as a bookshelf and a bathroom. It sounded basic, but most other Hogwarts students were not even granted a closet. Their clothes remained in their trunk instead. This would leave them wrinkled, which was unacceptable for a Slytherin.

Draco, being an early riser ever since he came back in time, was the first one up. He drew back the curtains of his bed and walked over to his wardrobe, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The blonde opened the wardrobe and pulled out one of the three pairs of school uniforms neatly hanging there, walking to the bathroom attached to their room in order to change. Draco left his hair loose; gel was no longer something he used. He had developed a rather strong dislike for the product.

It would still be some time before Blaise would wake up, so Draco sat back onto his bed and opened one of the books he had stolen from the library in Malfoy manor. It was a Book that talked about different forgotten -and sometimes illegal- dueling spells. Draco already knew many of them anyway, having learned them from his aunt, so there was no shame in refreshing his memory. He just needed to make sure Theo would get his sticky fingers on them.

After Harry Potter's death and the victory of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix had made it her calling to teach Draco everything she knew, to make him the most valuable asset possible. The Black Prince sometimes thought it was out of love for her sister that she helped him raise in ranks so quickly, since she didn't particularly like him or the Malfoy name. Despite being the one that had killed Narcissa, Bella had loved her sister in her own insane way. Her teaching methods were brutal and involved a lot of pain, but they gave Draco the persistence he needed, to play his role. Draco flourished under his aunts' teachings, the dark spells coming from his wand easier than the ones taught to him at Hogwarts ever did. He bloomed in the darkness, and despite being here to stop Voldemort, he knew he would never be part of the light, after all, both the Malfoys and the Blacks were Dark families. Besides, it was the intent behind a spell that mattered, something that he learned very quickly while sparring with Bella.

“Do you ever do anything besides reading?” It was Blaise who later pulled him out of his trance, “Come on Malfoy, it's time for breakfast, and while it's sweet that you waited for me, Pansy will kill us if we show up late.” Yes, he somehow had not only missed his friend waking up, but also the sounds of Zabini getting dressed and ready for the day. Draco felt like kicking himself. If his aunt could see him now.

Draco grabbed his book bag wrapping Abraxas around his shoulders and followed the Italian out of the Dorms. The Ribbon Snake that Draco had decided to keep as a pet, had taken a liking to the poles of his bed, wrapping himself tightly around them all night.

They met up with Theo in the common room, who immediately fell into step beside them. “The Girls are already in the Great Hall. They decided you weren't worth waiting for.” Nott informed them smirking.

Draco kept his voice even, but couldn't help the slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. “How considered of them to spare us from their morning face.”

“And that is why you are going to die early mate.” The boys laughed at the comment.

He kept quiet the rest of the way, while Theo and Blaise were chattering around him. Which meant it was mostly Theo talking and Blaise at least acting as if he was listening. Draco really respected Zabini for his endurance, Theodore was worse than an old Lady at the hairdresser. His two new sidekicks did not make for a frightening picture like Crabbe and Goyle did, but people still made way for them in the halls. Draco walked with confidence but was careful to not let himself create an air of superiority, that made others feel like he looked down on them. He couldn't let people think he simply was a spoiled brat after all. There was a fine line to walk when one wanted to seem powerful. Honestly, Draco didn't think he was succeeding in looking like a threat. He was eleven, and no matter how nicely he perfected his Severus Snape impersonation, one could only do so much when shorter than almost everyone around them. Still, trying had to count for something.

Abraxas was met with different reactions, reaching from amazement to contempt, fear to disgust. Snakes had not been on the list of allowed pets, written down on the letter informing them about school supplies, yet here was a first-year student carrying one.

Draco had to admit he didn't just bring the Snake because he wanted an awesome pet, a cat would have been fine had that been the case. He brought the large noodle to show that his family had enough influence for Dumbledore to allow it. It was a more dignified way of screaming 'I'm a Malfoy and I can do whatever the hell I want, so get on my good side.'. Draco had to admit he was rather proud of this Idea.

The smarter Slytherins would see right through this move, and recognize it as the power-play it was. They, however, wouldn't be able to deny the truth of his statement. He had proved himself to the Ministry. A genius, that knew the necessary spells to control the animal, despite his young age and no prior lessons. No other first-year would be able to copy this move.

Ribbon Snakes are not poisonous, but Abraxas was a magical breed. Even if his venom would only stun, the snake was large enough to choke an enemy to death without trouble. Older students with contacts in the Ministry should therefore have no problems figuring out that the ancient and most noble House of Malfoy was powerful. This should gain him at least a little respect. Such a move proved without a doubt that Draco was a Slytherin through and through.

These were all the reasons why the Blond hadn't shrunk his companion to jewelry size, as he did yesterday. Let people see, let them talk, it will help him in the long run.

As soon as they sat down at the silver green table where the girls were already waiting, Abraxas slid from Draco's shoulders and draped himself down the length of the surface, spreading himself out to his entire 2m length. The students around Draco's group of friends nervously scooted away, but his posse merely laughed.

“At least we never have to worry about space,” Pansy joked, reaching across the thin body now dividing part of the table, to get herself another honey-scone.

Theodore turned his nose up, looking at the apple mouse, which now had a big snake running through it, “We might have to worry about the food though.” This sent them into another fit of laughter, with even Draco allowing himself a bright smile. Daphne finally took pity on poor Theo and handed him a chocolate pudding instead, making the boy seem at least a bit happier.

It was hard to see how innocent they all once were. In no more than 6 years they would be no more than pawns in their parents' war, unable to defy them. Now that he was back in school, the race against time had truly begun. This time his friends would have an alternative. He would make sure that Slytherin would become more than just the Dark Lords recruiting ground. This was his second home, his family, and he was determined to make it one he could be proud of. No longer would they be swept into the darkness simply because the light refused them.

His eyes instinctively searched the hall for his godfather. The man was currently making his way down the table handing out their schedule, a familiar scoff on his face. He reached their little group and handed them all a piece of paper, the scowl softening slightly at the edges. “This will be a very important year for you. I trust that you will find your place in this House, and won't disappoint my expectations.” Snape spoke. He then proceeded to sweep away in a dramatic motion. Truly a man worthy of being the Head of Slytherin, Draco thought stunned, watching how easily Severus made everything so theatrical.

Daphne thinking the same, muttered quietly, with sparkling eyes: “Such an awesome exit.” Blaise nodded approvingly, still staring after the man, his mouth open, food forgotten in front of him.

Fondly rolling his eyes at the exaggerated actions of his friends -even if they were the only ones that would call this look fond- Draco decided to study his schedule of the day. It started off with a history of magic, charms, and double potions as well as a free study period before lunch, followed by two hours of transfiguration. All things considered a beautiful Wednesday. (What. Hogwarts lessons start on September 2nd, not Monday.)

Draco was the most excited about potions, it was one of his favorite subjects, taught by his favorite teacher. He knew Snape was unfair forwards Gryffindor, but most teachers were prejudiced when it came to Slytherins as well.

Deciding to go he stood up, the others following. The girls were long done eating, but Blaise stole another apple tart stuffing his mouth while walking. Draco gave him a disgusted look, which the Italian ignored with a shrug. So much for being dignified. Sighing Draco tried to steel himself for what promised to be a very long hour or Binns ramblings.

History of magic had proven to be as boring as Draco remembered it to be, and surprisingly so had Charms. When one already knew all spells meant to be taught throughout the entire year, Lumos was just not enough to keep you awake.

The Slytherin had, however, taken great pleasure in completing the spell before Hermione. He had come to like the powerful witch over the years, he truly had -even if she died before they could have a civil chat- but besting her was satisfying, even if all feelings of contempt forwards her had long since evaporated. His father had always been furious with him and his inability to beat the muggle-born girl, so why not keep his home-life quiet for a little bit longer.

The potions room was magnificent as always. It was dark, cluttered, and filled with strange ingredients organized on messy cupboards. The blonde boy loved it to bits.

Sadly, they had to share this class with the Gryffindors and Draco was once again stunned at how many classes they had with the rival House. Sometimes he truly doubted Dumbledore's sanity. Malfoy winced. Ever since entering the school he had avoided thinking about the Headmaster and how he died in a future he would never know existed.

Forcing his mind back to the present, he took a seat at the front of the class next to a girl named Tracy Davis. She was decent at potions and he wanted to get a good grade. Theo had already settled down next to Pansy at the back of the class, and Daphne had partnered up with Blaise taking the bench right behind them. Millicent Bulstrode was working together with Sophie Roper just as they always had in the original timeline. This left only Crabbe and Goyle, none of which was a serious option if you wanted to actually pass the class. They had dragged down Draco's grades considerably last time.

Draco almost wanted to go and sit down beside Granger just to see the reactions it would cause, but Neville needed all the help he could get. Besides a pureblood Slytherin working with a mudblood Gryffindor would be absolutely scandalous and get him in trouble with his father and his house. That was something he was trying to avoid at all cost.

Snape's entrance was as dramatic as always and Draco had to suppress the urge to applaud. Many Death Eaters tried to add as much flourish to their movements as possible, in order to seem high and mighty, but few could make it look as natural and effortless as Severus Snape. His father sure tried, and his mother had mastered it to perfection. Bellatrix as well, even if it held a certain amount of madness, just as everything she did. Draco never bothered to actively try, not since his 4th year. He was however told multiple times that his lack of trying and the natural elegance he inherited from his mother, made him all the more imposing.

The other Slytherins present seemed just as impressed, looking at the potions master with awe and respect. The students wearing red and gold, however, seemed to completely miss the fabulousness of the Potion Masters entrance. Uneducated prutes.

Draco listened intensely as Snape started his lesson with his speech.

“There will be no wand-waiving or silly incantations in this class.” His favorite teacher stated, his voice hard. “As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making; However, for those select few who possess from the preconditioned,” The man continued, looking at Draco, “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even to put a stopper in death.”

As the ex-Death Eater started to focus on Potter the young prince smiled along with his friends and subjects. He knew it was unfair, and that Severus was being more than just a little bit biased, but normally it was the Slytherins that were scorned by teachers, so let them have this.

It felt good not being on the receiving end of the mistrustful looks of a Professor for one. Of course, most students didn't notice it, and he doubted some teachers did, but even the always fair Professor McGonagall regularly assumed they were cheating or otherwise disrupting the class. If Draco would have been given a dime for every time, he was the one being accused of whispering when it was someone from another house, he... well, he would be even richer. No one expected the Snakes to actually pay attention, even if Ravenclaws weren't the only ones who appreciated knowledge. It was useful after all, and Slytherins were nothing if not resourceful.

It was also entertaining to see Harry try and fire back at the teacher, mentioning how it would be a pity not to ask Hermione, since she clearly knew the answers. As much as Draco hated it, he found himself agreeing with the boy.

Snape took some points from their house for disrespect, and Draco had to suppress a wince, thinking about how pointless it was, considering that the Headmaster would throw them in hundreds at the red and golden house during the final feast.

The Slytherins had worked hard for every single point. Do you know how hard it was to gain points when everyone saw you as the bad guy? Draco couldn't count all the days they spent in the library preparing for lessons, just to gain those five extra points given when they knew the answer to a question on a new topic. Slytherins weren't given points for friendship and chess.

Starting to collect the ingredients needed for the potion on the board Draco promised himself he would undo the damage tom Riddle had caused to the Slytherins reputation. He would repair the House Pride piece by piece if needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some comments to know what I'm working with please. I really don't get if people like it or hate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy, so here is another chapter.   
> Thank you to those who gave kudos and comments.  
> I need to make some kind of update plan. How does Mondays and Thursdays sound?  
> Love,  
> ForgetMeNot

When their little group of five made their way back to the common room, Draco couldn't help but feel relieved that classes were done with. Transfiguration had been hell, despite the little spat in the beginning. Draco would have liked to see Ron as a pocket watch, he most certainly would have been useful.

Malfoy liked McGonagall but she still had a habit of focusing on her little lions, she was their Head of House after all. Draco was incredibly thankful that Herbology would only be taught with the beginning of the second week since someone had planted a few carnivorous plants in the greenhouses 1-3 that were too dangerous to allow students near them. Draco suspected the Weasley twins were the culprits, but no one could prove it.

He decided to gift them some flowers later. Anonymously of course.

When they finally reached the entrance to the common room The Blonde was tired and slightly ticked off. Having to sit around in the classes all year and act like he didn't know the spells was going to be a chore. He already got into some trouble with the transfiguration professor, because he hadn't been paying attention. He almost lost points simply for looking at his book instead of the teacher. Meanwhile all Potter and Weasley got was a smile. Why were teachers always assuming that Slytherins were up to something malicious? Truly, mostly they were, but they couldn't exactly change their nature.

Draco added another point to his To-Do list: Make sure teachers are able to trust Slytherins not to set other students ablaze behind their back. Merlin knows, it happened before. This was going to be hard.

His hair was a mess with all the times he had dragged his hands through it in the last hour. Giving the empty wall in front of him the password he hurried through, the corridor finally emerging into the dimly lit common room. He let himself drop onto one of the couches arranged around the room. Throwing his head back he let out a suffering sigh.

“Oh, come on,” Blaise mocked his friend, “You can't be that exhausted, you barely even listened to any of the teachers.” “Besides Snape” Theo added and Blaise pointed at him with a look of agreement. Pansy merely laughed at his suffering. What a witch.

“That's the problem Blaise.” Draco complained, knowing it was ok to let loose in the comfort of their common room. “It was so boring!” and yes, Draco was not ashamed that it sounded dangerously like he was whining.

“You overgrown baby,” Daphne chimed in, “Being a genius must be so hard. When will we undeserving mortals ever catch up!” She cried out, raising one hand to her forehead in a dramatic motion, as she pretended to faint.

Draco looked at his friends pouting. “And you wonder why I prefer books over your company.” In truth, he found reading exhausting. Sadly, he had no choice but to read, as his knowledge would otherwise be highly suspicious.

He loved them, even if he would never admit that so easily. It was them that reminded him that he should live to, and make sure to become happy instead of simply working on stopping Voldemort.

“I'm going to take a bath,” Pansy exclaimed suddenly. At their questioning looks, she elaborated. “What? I deserve one. With hot water, a cup of tea, and rose petals.” The girl sighed dreamily and started to gather her stuff. Looking at Daphne she added: “Want to join? We could make it a bubble bath.” At the mention of bubbles, Daphne shot up from her seat. “Absolutely!” She exclaimed a little too loud for the refined pureblood lady she was trying to be. She hastily picked up her books, then hurried after her friend.

Watching as the girls disappeared the three boys decided to go up to their rooms too. Draco never really understood how exactly the Slytherin dorms worked. There were two doors, one for the girls and one for the boys; Beside the doors hung small wooden panels with the different years on them. To enter a floor, you had to pull down the right panel before opening the door, which worked almost like the floo or a portal, opening in the corridor you needed. The 'Floors' were different sections at the same height, arranged around the lake in a circle.

“Anyone want to join me for a game of cards?” Theo asked as they reached his door. Theo had to room with both Crabbe and Goyle, since there was an unequal number of boys in their year. Draco felt truly sorry for him. Then again, Theo was a cheeky bastard, so he probably deserved it.

Blaise decided to take him up on the offer, but Draco declined. He got a book from his room allowing Abraxas to wrap himself around the bedpost, before moving back down to the common room.

He settled down in a comfortable chair, and opened the book he got from the library during his free period before lunch. The book was titled '100 forbidden potions ingredients and what makes the dangerous'. Despite its title, it was pretty harmless, and mostly just talked about the dangerous side effects some potion materials had. It also had a few interesting examples of when potions went horribly wrong.

Draco was so focused on reading that he didn't notice someone joining him at the table. Across from him sad a 6th year boy with dark hair and pale skin, as was typical for most purebloods. The common room was mostly empty beside the two of them.

It was none other than Rosier, who was now fixating him with those dark eyes. Had Draco been any less used to calculating stares he received from different Death Eaters he met throughout his life, he would have squirmed.

The Rosier family was a Dark and Ancient Most Noble House, that once had similar standing to the Malfoys. Evan Rosier, had been a devoted follower of You-know-Who from the very beginning. After his death at the beginning of the first war, the house had lost a lot of prestige. Adding the fact that Vinda Rosier, Evans Aunt had been Grindelwald's second in command, the family did not have a favorable reputation outside of pureblood circles. The ministry had tried to seize some of the families' properties, and while they failed, some still weren't accessible despite remaining under the Rosier name.

Sitting in front of Draco now was Evan's grandson. They were actually related, his grandmother on his mothers' side being a Rosier.

Magorian Rosier. Current Perfect of the Slytherin house and the ruling Prince of Slytherin. They never had any contact before this moment, not even in the original timeline. It was surprising considering that, Draco was the one to inherit his standing after Magorian graduated at the end of Draco's' second year.

Draco raised one brow as Rosier continued to stare at him. Rosier was a quiet person, never saying too much, or getting too involved in other people's business, but he was dangerously smart and the upper years were loyal to him. He was cold and uninterested, and everything Draco knew he had to become if he wanted to change this house. He’d rather have Rosier as an ally than an enemy.

Draco decided to make the first step and introduced himself: “Draco Malfoy.” He left it at that, putting out his hand to shake, but dropping it again as Rosier did not react. He did his best to look unaffected settling back down in the chair in a relaxed and natural manner.

“So, you are our new little talent this year.” Rosier's voice was smooth and even, telling Draco none of his intentions. Malfoy did not reply, he simply kept his eyebrow raised, looking at the perfect not knowing how to react.

It was pitiful how trapped Draco felt at this moment. As if under scrutiny from a predator. Magorian was much more dangerous than Voldemort, since Draco could not simply fight this boy head on. If Rosier didn't approve of him, that's it. Game over. Draco was lucky the boy never acted against him in the first timeline, even if he suspected he hadn't liked him much then.

The older Slytherin smiled, never breaking eye-contact. His stare remained untouched by the not-really-friendly-not-unfriendly-either smile on his lips

The Pureblood then stood up and disappeared as abruptly as he had shown up. The tension released from Dracos shoulder like a bowstring that had just been released. Rosier showing an interest in him could end bad, very bad. It could also be a major help, however, should he manage to gain that boys approval.

Draco tried to go back to reading his book, but he found himself unable to concentrate. Eventually, he gave up and went back to his room, wondering if he should follow the girls' example and relax in the bath.

In the end, that was exactly what he did. Every bathroom had a rectangular pool in its middle, where water was constantly flowing. It resembled a Fountain, with a little waterspout on one end. The temperature was magically adjustable and the green light coming from the window created a spectacular atmosphere. Especially if one heated the bathtub up, causing steam to rise, and making it look like a potion in a cauldron. Being the spoiled child that Draco was, he added bubbles and pine fragrance to the now boiling water.

By the time he stepped out of the bathroom clad in a soft teal robe, the entire room was filled with steam. Blaise was not yet back, and since there was still an hour of time until dinner, Draco decided to settle down on the cushioned window bench, Abraxas in his lap. The damned creature was getting heavy, he should put him on a diet. Despite this, Draco pulled out a Match and transformed it into a mouse, feeding it to the snake.

It was only his first day and Draco was already done with all of this, yet strangely content.

Draco changed back into his less comfortable school robes ten minutes before it was time for dinner. He transformed Abraxas again as he did on the train, wrapping the now small snake around his wrist, where the little rascal spread out, curling himself around the entire length of Draco's underarm. He went over to the room across from his where Blaise and Theodore were now playing chess and knocked on their door.

After, the three of them met back up with the girls in their common room. Daphnes hair was still slightly wet, and both of them were faintly smelling of roses. Draco ended up drying Daphnes' hair for her with a quick spell. Ever since the girls had found out he could do that they abused him for his ability. Whenever they went to a lake or the beach Draco was brought along as their personal hairdryer. That taken care of they started walking forwards the Great Hall.

Dinner that evening was a lively affair. Students were gossiping about their first day of classes, and complaining about different teachers, the ghosts were wreaking havoc all over the Hall, and the Bloody Baron had his hands full with trying to contain Peeves, who in turn seemed to want to start a food fight, throwing meat pies at unsuspecting Hufflepuffs. The Teachers were mostly just observing.

It was beautiful chaos.

Harry and Ron were stuffing their face with food, and Hermione was talking Neville's ear off. The poor boy seemed horribly confused. Draco had to suppress a chuckle at the sight. Looking at him now it was unbelievable that the Gryffindor would one day become a powerful wizard.

Looking back at his friends he suddenly noticed Pansy's sour expression. Thinking about it, he noted that she had contributed very little to conversations ever since they met up in the common room, something that was very unusual when it came to Pansy. Normally the girl would miss no opportunity to tease them all.

“Everything alright?” He asked her, tilting his head. Pansy just gave him a foul look. Furrowing his brows, he turned to the rest of his friends. Theo and Blaise, the useless potatoes, looked just as clueless as him, shrugging their shoulders and raising their arms in the universal gesture of surrender. Daphne however broke out in furious giggles, causing Pansy to glare at her.

Calming down slightly his once sister-in-Law began to explain: “Pansy bought one of those shampoos that promise to make bleached hair silver. She thought now would be the perfect time to try it out, since she couldn't do it at home with her mom around. Anyways, Pansy forgot that her hair is not bleached or dyed, but that she in fact has beautiful black hair. It ended up turning a horrible shade of gray. Pansy had to go and ask a fifth-year student to change it back for her.” At that Blaise and Theo started laughing hysterically too, sending Daphne into another laughing fit.

Draco kept his face blank, but his eyes were shining with amusement. One day in, and he was already failing this whole serious and untouchable act, he was trying to pull off.

Pansy dropped her head into her hands, giving them a suffering sigh. “I mean it was a magical hair product. I thought it worked like any other magical dye.” When the boys still wouldn't calm down, she angrily started to throw potatoes at them. Draco ducked before one of them could hit him, Theo wasn't that lucky and got hit square in the face.

Despite how the scene might look, Pansy now had a smile on her face.

Looking at her clean-cut black bob with fringe, Draco leaned forwards and said so quietly that only Pansy could hear him: “Your hair looks gorgeous the way it is.”

The Pureblood girl blushed furiously trying to hide it behind her hand, that she raised to her face. Only then did Draco remember the Girl used to have an embarrassing crush on him. Draco and Pansy eventually came to the conclusion that she had only crushed on him because she thought it was the logical thing to do, after all, Draco was a handsome young boy from a respectable family. It was never about feelings, god knows they worked much better as friends, even if they had to try dating to figure it out.

Draco really didn't want to go through all of that again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter for some reason.  
> Next chapter Moday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with the beginning, but I have an exam in half an hour so there is no time to rewrite.  
> I hope you enjoy,
> 
> ForgetMeNot
> 
> PS: Yes this fic has a chapter more planned now. I finished it over the weekend and I totally blame the Weasley twins.

The first weekend of the term went by in a flash. Draco spent it lounging around with his friends, doing some homework, and generally not leaving the Slytherin Dorm other than for dinner. They had managed to convince some house-elves to cook them a private lunch, away from the masses of students. It was something Draco had done often during his last few years at Hogwarts, to evade the looks of contempt. Even if Slytherin hate was not as strong yet as it was then, the blond was not willing to go back to the commoners' lifestyle after having a taste of the alternative.

When Monday came so did their first flying lesson. It wasn't until he saw Neville at breakfast playing around with his Rememberball, that Draco recalled how tings played out the first time around.

Draco adored Quidditch, even if he probably wouldn't join the team again. Draco still loved the game. This was why he swore by Salazars' pet Basilisk, he wouldn't help bloody Potter to make it on the team again. Helping his not-quite-ex-rival once was enough.

He wasn't naive enough to think Harry would never become Seeker without his interference, but he hoped that this way he at least wouldn't become the youngest in Hogwarts history.

Sometimes it really seemed as if the entire world had been written to make Potter the amazing hero on a shining white horse, who could not fail, and could do no wrong. Sadly, this theory had already been proven wrong once, as Harry had failed when his victory was the most crucial. Maybe Draco could try exchanging the boys' stupid Quidditch luck, against a bonus life in the final battle. It would most certainly be worth it, and let us be honest, it would not hurt the brunet to lose a game once in a while. Merlin knows, maybe it would finally teach the boy a lesson about humility, Draco and Ron had to learn theirs the hard way after all.

Draco often found the fact that Potter never faced loss nor consequences, at fault for his foolish cockiness that led to his defeat. True, people died for his rash actions, but even the battle in the Ministry was won by the light in the end, and the death of Sirius was hailed by Dumbledore as a hero's' sacrifice.

Harry could do no wrong in the old man's eyes, his every action played of as honorable rather than foolish, as they so often were. There was nothing heroic about running head first into a trap, getting an ally killed.

In the Future Past, Ron and Draco had often talked about the mistakes of their youth. The Redhead had admitted that having Harry on their side made them feel invincible. The child of the Prophecy, Harry was destined to succeed and Dumbledore believing so, didn't help their ego.

Draco stood on the green grass outside the castle, with his Slytherin Friends at his side. They had fast become the it-group in their year, and other Slytherins followed their example of ignoring the Gryffindors on the field.

The students all waited eagerly for Ms. Hooch to come. Flying was as always, the highlight of every first year's week. Some of them had never stepped on a broom and Daphne eyed hers with thinly hidden contempt. The Girl had never been a fan of high places, and looking at the Know-it-all in red and gold, she obviously wasn't the only one. Who would have thought he would ever see Hermione Granger look like she'd rather skip class.

This lesson was already proving to be more entertaining than expected. It was sad, that he hadn't noticed all of this the first time he sat through the class. He had been too focused on Potter, and his own need to prove to everybody he did not need a prophecy to be better than the boy. The Blond still didn't understand how the slacker managed to win all of their duels, despite Draco being only second to Granger in their year.

Damn Potters Luck.

Madam Hooch eventually arrived on the field, ready to start the lesson and get students into the air. Sadly Draco never got to see Daphne or Hermione flying. That opportunity was ruined by Neville, who apparently could not even count to three. What an oaf. At least this wasn't the first first-year he had to go through. There would be more flying lessons, and Draco actually remembered both of them barley managing to pass this class. Mione once fell on her face in a particularly funny way, that would stay stuck in his mind forever. Even then, she still managed to be Letter than Lavender, who was to scared shed ruin her hair. What eleven-year-old worried about that?

He watched with mild interest as Neville shot of at two, managing to get himself stuck, hanging on one of the many towers of the castle. Gravity did his job, and not even five minutes later Neville descended back to earth the natural way. By falling.

It was only after Madam Hooch had left the field with the boy that things became truly interesting. Draco had hoped the entire Rememberball incident wouldn't happen and Harry never made the Quidditch team, but of course, that's not what went down.

Draco could tell you the exact moment it all went wrong, and that is when Ronald Weasley managed to get his greasy fingers onto the glass-sphere.

“Look Neville dropped his Rememberball,” The weasel began, enthusiastically waving the object in question around, “You can give it to him during lunch.” Granger stated with her annoying, I am better than thou- voice. Draco had completely forgotten she used to sound that way.

Of course, by the time she finished her statement the ball was no longer in Ronald's hand, and Harry no longer on the grass. How stupid does one have to be to accidentally launch a glass object across the entire lawn, honestly it was almost impressive.

Draco sighed as Harry came back down, with the Gyffindors around him cheering. Typical Potter, always managing to play the hero even if there is no more villain to defeat.

  
  


Needless to say, his first flying class had not ended on a positive note. The small Slytherin would, however, vehemently deny that Potters stunt had anything to do with his afterward abysmal mood. It was simply not a good day.

Blaise on the other hand had the time of his life teasing Draco, as they were walking side by side to their next class. “Oh, come on Draco, you can't seriously be mad, that for once you're not the best at something. You have him beat at everything else!” And wasn't that a true statement, that always managed to fail him when it came down to it. No matter how high Draco's grades were, he always lost outside the classroom -and sometimes even inside.

It had been a week since the incident with Nevilles Rememberball, and the news of Harry now being part of the Quidditch Team had spread around the school.

Draco couldn't help that his next words came out growling. “It's not about who's better Zabini. First years aren't allowed to join the team. Period. Well unless you are Harry fucking Potter apparently.” His Friend filched back surprised when Draco spit out the vile muggle term. “I am a goddamn genius for Merlin's sake, but I wasn't allowed to skip a few Classes because according to the old Fuzzlebean, Hogwarts is all about equality and fair chances. Wouldn't want smart muggle-born students to be sad about not having the same opportunities. We can't prioritize students from wizarding families after all. Thanks to that, I now have to deal with Lumos and Wingardium Leviosa, bored out of my mind. Meanwhile, The-Boy-Who-Lived is playing Quidditch. After all, such talent must be nurtured.” He rolled his eyes so hard Draco was sure he could see the inside of his head, huffing like an angry kitten.

Blaise looked over at the Blond trying not to smile at the small, puffy storm cloud. Being smaller than almost everybody else in their year save Pansy and malnourished Harry, the boy sometimes reminded him of his younger cousin in Italy. Blaise couldn't help it; Draco was simply too adorable. How was he supposed to take him seriously, when he was running around like someone stole his candy, calling people a Fuzzlebean.

Draco's shoulder-long hair was a mess from all the times he had run his hand through it in aggravation and his tie sat loose and crooked around his neck. The perfect little pureblood heir my ass, Draco was the most emotional out of all of them, and also the most easily insulted or angered.

Blaise watched as Draco stopped his rating to pull the school-robe back over his shoulder, struggling not to laugh. Salazar help him, Malfoy was pouting and it was the most hilariously cute thing he's seen all week. Where was a camera when you needed one, Pansy wouldn't believe him unless he had picture evidence, and Theo would probably frame it.

Draco himself could meanwhile not understand why this news suddenly made him so angry, he knew this would happen. It wasn't as if he really wanted to join Hogwarts earlier and was truly angry about the unfair treatment (Lie he was still very bitter about that.). He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Maybe he simply hoped that he could pass at least his first year without Harry being the goddamn center of attention. Greedy bastard.

Yep, the Slytherin suddenly remembered all too vividly why he tricked Potter into the Duel he never showed up to. The boy was too infuriating for his own health.

He really wanted a warm Bubble Bath and sugary pastries right about now. Draco dragged his hand through his hair for the x-time. Letting it grow out had been the best decision of his life. Draco really loved the feeling of the soft locks framing his face. His eyes chaught those of the dark skinned boy beside him.

“Blaissseee-” the boy whined, seeing the look on his Friends face- “At least try to take me seriously, this is an honest problem. Next thing we know the guy is teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts, because didn't you hear? He defeated the big bad snake-man.”

At this, not even the saint that was Blaise Zabini could hold his laughter any longer. Heads turned forwards them as the 11-year-old desperately struggled for breath.

“Well that certainly would be an upgrade,” he managed to wheeze, earning him a hit to the shoulder. Blaise only laughed harder.

Feeling slightly insulted, but not really hurt, Draco decided it was best to simply ignore the Italian, stoically continuing on his way, while Blaise was dying behind him.

After he had finally managed to calm himself, Zabini ran after him to catch up again. “So, what is a Fuzzlebean?” he asked with fake interest lacing his tone. Draco hit him again. “So small yet so angry,” Blaise whispered gleefully.

Their little spat was interrupted by people shouting and blocking the hall leading to the Dungeons. Draco threw Blaise a look who shrugged, having no idea what was going on either. Wondering what was happening, Draco used his small build to weasel himself to the front of the assembled crowd. He didn't like what he saw. He had to admit he wasn't surprised either.

Slytherins were made out to be evil from the moment the hat shouted out their house, who could blame them for acting like the villain. Draco himself was the bully once, still, he was seething with anger when he saw the three third year students ganging up on some poor Hufflepuff second year, who probably just left potions. The poor girl seemed ready to cry and Draco felt so too. Why in Merlin's name was everyone so prejudiced forwards Slytherins, and why the hell seemed most Slytherins to see this as a challenge to prove to the school they could be worse than anything others could imagine?

He watched as Novella Prucey lazily twirled her wand in her hands, before pointing it at the Hufflepuff whose Name Draco didn't know.

“I think she would look gorgeous in yellow, aren't all Hufflepuffs supposed to love yellow,” Prucey taunted. She whipped her wand around speaking a quick spell, grinning in a self-satisfied manner as the other girl's hair turned into yellow snakes. The Hufflepuff panicked instantly, hysterically starting to cry, and Draco sprang into action. With a small wand flick and a spell that lifted generalized jinxes, the hair on the girl's head was once again brown and inanimate.

Draco took a second to channel his inner Pansy Parkinson, before fixing the Slytherins with a look that screamed 'you peasants dare to bloody my carriage and complain I ran you over' on hiss face. One of the boys took a guilty step back.

“You are blocking the halls, forcing me to stop and wait,” he spoke evenly and very, very slowly. Treating them as if they were morons for even considering themselves worthy of wasting his time, came easy to Draco. It was an art he had perfected long ago. The only thing ruining his perfect execution of a theatrical How-dare-you speech was his age -and height. He glared at them with the darkest glare an eleven-year-old midget could manage, and spat the next word into their faces with as much cold-harted fury as he could master, “Move. Along. Now”

Nervous bystanders tripped over themselves trying to clear the hallway. Prucey looked Draco up an down with interest rather than hatred or fear. She gave him a court nod, then she and her posse left too.

The Hufflepuff had calmed down In the meantime and was now looking at Draco as if he was her personal hero. With all the tears and snot on her face she was less than pleasant on the eyes and Draco turned up his nose at her. She opened her mouth, probably to thank him, but Draco cut her off, giving her one last disgusted look. “TT,” he stormed past her with an annoyed sound.

Blaise once again caught up to his friend. “Dear Merlin, what the hell Draco!?”.

“They were blocking the way and I want chocolate.” The other Slytherin stated -pouting-, as if that would explain everything. With a turn that made his robes flutter he went left instead of right on the next intersection, walking away from the common room entrance with pathos in his every step.

“So dramatic,” whispered Blaise with awe, following him like a dutiful puppy, “Where are we going?”

Draco threw a smirk over his shoulder, “The kitchens of course.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. I should probably update sooner, but the next will come Thursday -if I don't get excited and post it earlier.  
> Love,  
> well.. me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, yay.  
> This is kind of a filler chapter, but I love it to much to not include it.  
> It was increadably fun to write.  
> love,
> 
> ForgetMeNot

Draco and Blaise returned to the common room with their arms full of sweets and baked goods. There were very few students currently in the room. Since Slytherins had solo rooms from third year onward and were actually allowed to enter the girls' dormitory, most met up in their respective rooms. The blond Slytherin walked over to the table where the House-elves had put their ordered drinks and unceremoniously dumped the things he was carrying onto it. Blaise was much more careful with his goodies, which was why he was carrying the pies and other damageable pastries.

Draco retrieved a piece of paper from his bag writing Pansy and Daphne a quick note. He folded an airplane and send it on his merry way, watching as it made its way up the stairs and to the girls' dormitory.

Draco honestly never understood why Slytherins were the only ones without enchanted entrances that wouldn't allow you to enter the other genders sleeping quarters, but it was probably because they knew how to behave in each other's company. Purebloods were refined and possessed restraint, unlike impulsive Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Also, they valued their chastity a great deal more. For a unmarried pure-blood wich to fall pregnant would be a catastrophe for both parties involved. Many had fiancees too.

Ravenclaws were smarter, but their Head of House was Flitwick, so of course, the doors had all kinds of Charms on them. From what Luna told him they, however, had a sick library with small private study niches enchanted to keep all sound out. He guessed being a part of the blue and bronze house wasn't so bad either. Every house had a common room desighned to fit their own comfort, even if Ron had complained more than once that theirs was to average compared to others.

Draco ripped open one of the small bags containing handmade, gold-wrapped chocolates and popped one in his mouth, making a happy sound as the delicious taste melted in his mouth.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached over his shoulder, as Daphne stole one of the little candies lying on the table in front of him. They were raspberry flavored, her favorite. As she sat down beside him, he nudged a bag in her direction containing dried berries covered in different chocolate flavors. The House-elves had been all too happy to make him a few hundred bags full. Perhaps it was slightly overkill, but both he and Daphne had an unhealthy chocolate addiction that needed to be fed.

"Thanks for the invite to the Party boys," Pansy spoke dropping into the seat across from him, right beside Blaise. Draco did a small double-take seeing Abraxas happily lounging on her shoulders. Pansy loved the snake, and the snake loved Pansy. She had shrunk him down to the size of an ordinary ribbon snake and Draco swore he had never seen that moody creature look so contend. Also, Draco was sure the rascal had still been with him earlier. When did he sneak off?

"Where's Theo?" Daphne asked after showing an entire hand of berries into her mouth. Not very elegant, but Daphne never cared about her image when their parents weren't around. It lead to her being somewhat of a outcast in their class, last time.

Blaine answered with a bit too much glee in his voice. "He got detention with Quirrell." "Honestly it's a wonder the guy isn't scared of spending an hour with Nott. I thought he would have canceled the detention by now," Draco added, despite knowing the man's stutter was only an act to keep up apperance.

"How did he even manage to get detention? Quirrell is scared of his own shadow, never mind speaking up against a student." Pansy wondered, chiming in on their conversation. "How thoughtful of you to ask," Blaine started, "Well you see my dear Pansy, technically it was that Gryffindor Girl Minoni-" "Hermione" "-Hermione," The Italian corrected, pointing at Draco, "That did it. She was all like 'Surely you should give him detention for this Professor' and Quirrell just nodded and agreed like the spinless Fizzlebean he is," He finished, shooting Draco a teasing smile at the insult. "Hahaha so funny Blaise, real mature." "Well, you see Draco I'm 11, and not trying to act like my stuck-up granddad who hates humanity." Ok, that one kind of stung. "I don't hate humanity; I just could live without a few people."

"Boys, back to the topic on hand," Pansy interrupted before this could go any further, "What exactly did Nott do that warranted detention?" Blaise looked up. "Oh, he just dosed some Gryffindor in blue ink." "No worries, he used a Brand that stained," Draco helpfully added, like the polite gentleman he was raised to be.

That was not enough detail for Daphne it seemed "Dark Blue or Baby Blue?" "A very nice Sky-blue," Draco nodded sagely, "It goes well with Finnegan's hair color." Blaise winced, "He Looked like Papa Smurf." The others looked at him weirdly. "What -by Merlin's great Beard- is a Smurf," Draco asked incredulously. "It's this blue little creature with a hat from some muggle TV-Show." They stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "And how do you know that."

Draco decided not to question why Pansy and Daphne seemed to know what a TV was. Some Questions were better left unanswered. Blaine shrugged, "My cousin loves it." He then proceeded to shove a piece of blueberry tart into his mouth.

As this was a topic better left behind and not discussed further, Draco followed his example.

It only took then minutes before Theodore joined them, detention having been canceled after he spent twenty minutes straight staring at the teacher with murder in his eyes. They lost five House points, but that was nothing compared to the stunt Nott pulled. Nothing when pulled by a Slytherin at least.

Draco's mood lifted after that. This was definitively better than getting the Golden Trio -and himself- in trouble, by proposing illegal duels. For the record, should there be a duel he would totally beat Potter five ways to Sunday.

  
  


Three Days after the Seamus Finnegan incident Draco left the bathtub asking himself why he was the one who had to pay the price. Apparently, the Gryffindors had taken it upon themselves to seek revenge for Theodore's actions. Draco could only assume they thought Theo was the one rooming with Blaise, after all the two where very close. In later years he and Pansy would have bets going about their wedding. Bets which's outcomes were sadly disturbed by the war. Why they thought he would be staying with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco didn't quite understand, but there were more important things to worry about.

Namely, his now wonderfully pink hair. Knowing the twins it would stay this way for the same amount of time Seamus stayed blue. Seamus was still blue. Draco dropped his head into his hands and sighed in defeat.

"Hey Blaise," he called out to his roommate on the other side of the door, "Do you mind visiting Pansy and asking if she still has that silver-hair-shampoo stuff she tried out?"

He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door as Blaise stood up from his bed. "Why do you need that. Your hair is already white." Draco sighed again. "Please, just... just don't ask and do it."

Draco really hoped this would work. Magical color meets magical color, right? Technically it should work. It didn't work on Pansy but that was only because her hair was naturally so dark. Silver or even gray would be better than this horrible mess any day. Umbridge would be proud of how obnoxiously terrible it looked.

Draco grabbed the offensive Conditioner bottle at fault and threw it through the magical window. The thing was enchanted to let inanimate things through so they could feed the fishes swimming around. Why someone would want too do that, Draco couldn't seem to figure out, but it looked fancy and extra which was enough to satisfy him. That was probably also the reason why they charmed them this way. Slytherins loved being extra.

The silver shampoo worked better than expected, even if it did not completely solve the problem. At least now he looked presentable. His mother would have been ashamed of him, had he walked around with that monstrosity on his head.

Draco had not even tried spells, since he already knew them to be futile. Even with his extra years of experience, the Weasley Twins were geniuses and very devoted to their craft. If there was anything they knew how to do, it was pranking.

His hair, -now a soft baby pink- did even look somewhat acceptable, and while it was Friday afternoon and he could probably get away with hiding all weekend, he would not give them the satisfaction.

He had shoulder-long, white-blond hair and delicate features on a normal day. He knew young him looked like a porcelain doll and he owned it, light pink hair wouldn't change that.

Deciding to throw on one of his own robes, he performed a quick summoning spell. The hair wouldn't clash too terribly with the colors of his school uniform, but he had something that matched even better. Besides, he would probably keep that hair color for the next week anyway. More than enough time for people to see it in combination with the black and green robes. The school robes were terribly uncomfortable. He needed something comfortable right now.

The Robes he had chosen were layered. A white robe, over which an opened beige one followed. The beige overcoat was decorated with soft swirls at the bottom and had massive, open sleeves, under with the long-sleeved white robe came forth. Draco added a Golden broach with honey, Bernstein details to hold the robe together around his neck, and finished off his look by binding his hair back with a ribbon.

He looked ready to join the church-choir- a muggle-born might say, however, for a pureblood it was a perfectly valid way to dress. Well, others may have chosen darker colors to not make them seem so terribly young and innocent, but people were used to him only dressing in lighter color by now. A wolf in sheep's clothing, as the muggle saying went.

Finally feeling ready to face the world again he marched out of the bathroom. Blaise -the moron- choked on the hot chocolate he was sipping when he saw him.

Ordering the comfort drink had ended up becoming a habit of the first-year Slytherin group, and so had ordering sweets and cookies. They really needed to start controlling their sugar intake.

Draco ignored Blaise and instead went to his desk, where he put away the letter his mother had send him this morning. He folded his already written reply -after he added a few lines about his hair color change, that he knew would make his mother laugh- then put it into a pretty silver-lined envelope, and added a wax seal the color of his new hair, just because he could.

His mother had bought him a number of differently colored letter-sets, before he left for Hogwarts since Draco always loved writing and collecting them. He had Quills with all kinds of calligraphy tips, different ink and wax colors, with stamps of every kind, and letter papers that were out of print and incredibly rare. The particular letter in his hand was in his House colors -thus the silver decorated envelope- and the stamp on the seal was a simple M with swirls around it.

During his time as a spy in Voldemort's inner circle, such details had become useful in hiding hidden messages and receivers. For example, Lavender colored letters without receiver would reach Luna, no matter where she was currently hiding. They also used the language of flowers to help them communicate small messages in decorations or on the seal.

The messages weren't all that intricate or informative, but they were comforting. They held a little bit of light and hope in an otherwise bleak world. Now back in the past, it had become a connection to the Black prince no one here would ever meet.

The first letter he sent Luna in this life had been when he was four. It was Lavender colored with the Bird of Paradise flower decorating the white paper within -to symbolize his joy at returning- and a pressed petal of a Carnation immersed in a transparent seal. She had in return send him a blue letter with a watercolor painting of a Gladiolus on top, carrying the meaning of honor and strength of character.

It had become a game to them. Something so distinctively and uniquely theirs, that still connected them now that they were once again almost strangers.

He shot a look at his roommate, who was still staring at his hair in awe. "I'm taking this to the Owlery," he informed Blaise waving the Letter around for emphasis. A slightly out of it "Ok" was the only response he received. Rolling his eyes Draco left the room after wrapping a normal ribbon-snake-sized Abraxas around his shoulder. He had decided he quite liked this size, as it was easy to carry around and Abraxas hated being shrunk down to a miniature snakey.

Novella, who was currently studying in the common looked up from where she was focusing on the book and gave him an odd look for a second.

The girl had been surprisingly civil ever since the incident in the hallway, and Draco was pretty sure she actually liked him well enough. The feeling was mutual. Despite a less than ideal first impression, Prucey was the cool-headed let's get shit done kind of person, that didn't ask too many questions and just went with the flow. She also had a fierce and protective loyalty to the Slytherin House, like her brother who was a Chaser on the Quidditch team. Draco had found out that the little spat with the Hufflepuff had actually been caused by that same loyalty. The Badger girl had sent a Slytherin in her class to detention, letting a girl in green and silver take the fall for her deeds and Prucey came seeking justice.

Novella was of surprisingly average build for someone who got in so many fights and was on the smaller side of the height spectrum.

People stared at him as he passed by, and no doubt by dinner, everyone would have heard about the color change. Surprisingly most of the people seemed to like the pink even if there were a few comments about his girly looks. Everyone generally seemed to agree that he looked incredibly adorable, which he couldn't blame them for. He was short, soft, and dressed as if he came out of choir practice, so what could one expect?

God he already hated this. By Merlin had the Weasleys no idea this would totally ruin any image he would try to build? -'He's so mysterious and cold, a total ice prince.' 'Yeah but remember when he had pink hair in first year. Sooo adorable'.- He could almost hear them already.

Deciding to ignore everybody around them he instead held his head high and walked proudly. It was nice to be a kid again. No one judged a kid. This honestly wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Was the Hair a good or bad idea. Don't worry, it won't stick around forever.  
> Love,
> 
> Well...me


End file.
